Cruisin'
by Lillyana
Summary: Bella goes on a cruise with her family to celebrate the vow renewal of her mom and Phil. Unexpected romance sparks on the high seas.


**A/N:** Who says Emmett can't be the one for Bella? In this little exercise I explore the potential between Bella and Emmett. Once again, this is unbeta'd, I apologize for that. But these one shots are just for fun. Read and review. See a/n at the end.

**Cruisin'**

"This is to the love of my life, my Renee. I can't imagine going through these adventures without you." Phil leaned over kissed my mom gently and raised his glass.

She blushed a deep crimson and raised her own. I smiled at my mother and Phil. They married when I was only 15 years old and were celebrating their ten year anniversary in style. We all took a sip of our drink and applauded the happy couple.

My younger sister McKenna grinned ear to ear. She was 10 and light of Renee and Phil's life. It was nice to spend moments with them like this. My mom, Phil and Mickey (as I called her) lived in Florida where Phil coached high school baseball. I was living in Seattle working as an editor for a publishing company.

On this occasion my mom decided it was important for them to come out my way for once. I usually did all the travel, making pilgrimages to Florida once or twice a year. I found out this year my mom wanted to do an Alaskan cruise to not only celebrate their blissful ten years, but also to renew their vows.

Much of mom and Phil's friends had booked rooms on the cruise and the renewal ceremony and celebration was going to be on the weekend. This evening and following day was just for the four of us.

As we settled into comfortable conversation, a waiter hauled a large tray over with our food. My mouth watered at the sight of the mushroom ravioli. He set plates in front of my family then came around the table to me. I looked up at him; he had deep blue eyes, dark curly hair and the sweetest dimpled smile.

"My name is Emmett. If there is _anything_ I can get you, let me know," he said with a wink and walked away.

I watched the tall, striking waiter disappear between swinging doors to the kitchen. My mom looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"It seemed to me, he's willing to help with _anything_," she laughed.

"Ha-ha mom. Stop it." I blushed furiously.

"Yeah Bells. He said _anything_," Phil chuckled.

They looked at me and started making kissy faces. I scowled at them, which only made them laugh harder.

"Lighten up Bella, you are 25 years old, it's perfectly ok to find a young man attractive." My mom grinned.

"Yeah, mom I know. But it's not ok for you guys to make those faces at me." I frowned.

Instead of giving them the satisfaction of irritating me to death, I ate my ravioli and focused on Mickey.

"So Micks, what should we do tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I think we should go the arcade and play games," she said.

"Sounds great, after breakfast, I'm going to kick your butt." I smiled.

"No way Bella. You're going down." She grinned.

We finished our meals and made our way to the on-board theatre. We all laughed at the ridiculous family comedy we watched. As we walked on the deck back to our rooms we passed Emmett. He gave me a sly smile and a wink.

I blushed lightly and looked away. He was so gorgeous; I wondered how a man like that could even notice me. My mom noticed my blush and squeezed my arm lightly. She leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"He's cute. You should invite him to the celebration," she said.

"Mom," I hissed. "No way, I don't even know him."

"So what, you know his name, he's an employee here. He's cute. Live a little Bells." She smiled.

As McKenna and I went into our cabin I wondered if she was right. My last boyfriend had been before graduation. Not that I thought that Emmett could be a boyfriend, he lived on an Alaskan cruise ship after all. But maybe just sharing a nice evening with a cute guy wouldn't be so bad.

"Bell-aaaa, are you coming out of the bathroom? I have to peeee-eeee-eeeeee," McKenna whined.

"Sorry Micks, go go go." I held the door for her and she dashed in.

I slid into my pajamas and settled into bed. I let my mind wander to Emmett. The way he smiled at me made my toes curl. His smile went all the way to his striking blue eyes, it was so sincere.

I slipped into a deep sleep quickly, Emmett featured heavily in my dreams.

"BELLA wake upppppppppppppppppppp!" McKenna whined

I rolled over to face the blonde haired devil. "I'm sorry Micks. I'm up, I'm up."

She scowled at me and shoved me into the bathroom. I stuck my tongue out at her as I shut the door. She retaliated by throwing a towel at me.

I slammed the door shut and turned to the mirror. As I washed my face I wondered if I'd see him again. I decided on the off chance I do I had better put on some light make up. After getting that done I figured if I put effort into my make up I'd better do my hair. After fussing with the unruly mess I decided I didn't really care that much and settled for a high pony tail.

I slid on my black yoga pants and cerulean blue t-shirt. I threw on some flip flops and grabbed my room key.

"Let's go Mickey. I'm starving. Food, then games, ok?" I asked.

She nodded and ran out onto the deck. We stopped by my mom's cabin and told her our plans. They told us to have fun and quickly shut the door. I shook my head. _I REALLY don't want to know what they are doing in there._

We stopped in one of the many dining rooms on the ship for a quick bite to eat. McKenna's eyes raked greedily over the breakfast buffet. I watched as she smacked her lips over the cinnamon rolls.

"Tell you what sis, you take some scrambled eggs, I'll look the other way if you take two rolls." I winked.

"Oh Bella, I love you." She grinned.

"Don't take those little bit, these are fresh," Emmett said, appearing seemingly from nowhere. He handed her a little cup of the frosting.

"Oooohhh…extra icing," she squealed.

"I like 'em extra sweet," he said to me with a wink.

"Thanks. Now she'll be sugared up for the rest of the day with all that extra icing," I groaned.

"Hey, you told her she could have two. It's your own fault." He smirked.

I frowned, as I knew he was right. I made my way down the table loading my plate with delicious food. As I walked Emmett moved along the line on the other side.

"Is there anything missing here that you want?" He asked.

I surveyed the buffet in front of me and the plate I had already loaded. I had some eggs, toast, and a fruit cup. The fruit cup was a little on the sad side, strawberries would have made it perfect.

"The only thing I'm missing is some strawberries," I sighed.

He grinned at me and motioned for me to go sit down. I sat down next to McKenna and wondered what he was up to. Micks was happily eating her cinnamon roll, leaving the agreed upon eggs untouched. I snatched the other roll off her plate and looked at her sternly.

"Hey! That's mine! You said if I took eggs I could have two!" She protested.

"Yes, now eat them!" I told her.

"You said I had to take them, not eat them." She stuck her tongue out at me and grabbed for the roll.

"I'm amending the rule. You have to eat the eggs." I stuck my tongue out at her in return.

She grumbled and took a bite of her eggs. I smiled at my little sister as she ate begrudgingly. As I nibbled on my toast I wondered what Emmett was doing. If he was getting me some strawberries, I'd thought he'd be done by now.

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Here you go beautiful."

He slid a small plate with plump strawberries in front of me. They were cut into a heart shape and sliced into smaller pieces and fanned out on the plate. My mouth watered at the sight of the scarlet fruit.

"Thank you Emmett. You didn't have to slice them up for me. They look lovely." I blushed.

"Beautiful fruit for an even more gorgeous girl. Enjoy." He winked and walked away.

"Ooooh, he likes youuuuuu." McKenna teased.

"Shush and eat your eggs," I said curtly.

We finished our breakfast and made for the games deck. McKenna was talking a mile a minute about what she wanted to do. I knew I was in for an exhausting day.

I was right about exhaustion. We played all kinds of games until lunch time, at which time I unsuccessfully attempted to find Emmett. After throwing down some pizza and soda we dashed back to our room to change into pool attire.

It was surreal to see the beauty surrounding Alaska, but still enjoy the pool. At that moment we were passing glaciers, and I was standing in my bikini. McKenna was doing cannonballs off the side and loving every minute.

All I could do was appreciate the view. It was truly majestic. I was so lost in my reverie; I didn't even notice Emmett walk up.

"Stunning, just…stunning," he said as he looked me up and down.

He began to walk away, leaving me in my embarrassment of his compliments. I took a deep breath, told myself to man up and called him back to me.

"Yes, beautiful? What can I do for?" He smiled.

"My parents are having a vow renewal ceremony and party tomorrow. I was wondering if you had free time. I'll be bored with all their friends. I could use some company," I said timidly.

"I happen to have two days off. I'd be honored to keep you company at the party. What time and deck?" He smiled.

I gave him the details and tried in vain to not look ridiculously excited about hanging out with him.

He took my hand and gently kissed it. "Until tomorrow then."

I watched him walk away and knew tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

McKenna and I spent the rest of the evening together. My parents couldn't seem to stop their "celebration" in their room. Mickey wanted to know what they were doing but I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

"They are having sex aren't they?" She said flippantly.

"Wait…what?" I was shocked.

"Jeez Bella. I'm not a baby." She scoffed.

"Yes you are. You are my baby sister who will never have sex and get a PhD and find the cure to cancer." I smirked.

"Bell-aaaaa! You are as bad as mom and dad. I am practically a woman," she grumbled, while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Well…you big bad woman, you. It appears it's time for bed. You can hardly keep your eyes open." I moved her gently to her bed.

She hardly struggled with me and was asleep within minutes. I quietly walked out onto the deck outside our room and stretched out in a chaise. I watched as we passed spectacular glaciers, thinking about the moments I'd had with my family. It was nice to have some moments alone to reflect.

I was envious of the relationship my mom had with Phil. They were so in love, sickeningly so almost. All I ever heard from her was, _Bella when are you getting married? Bella have you met someone? Bella, I met the cutest guy at the grocery store…_

I knew it would happen for me someday. It happened for my parents, twice. My mom remarried Phil and my father, Charlie, was in a new relationship with a woman from the LaPush reservation near his home.

I figured if they could be so lucky, I would too. I just hoped it would be sooner than later.

I glanced at my watch, it was nearly midnight. I decided it would be best to get some rest. I had a date, _was it a date, _with Emmett the next day.

On top of that we had the renewal ceremony and party. It was going to be a long day. I figured the renewal couldn't be any more stressful than a regular wedding, at least I hoped.

As it turns out a renewal ceremony is as much work as a wedding. The bride's nerves are still shot, even though they are already married. The bridesmaids weren't any better. My question if she should be referred to as a bride and them as bridesmaids was met with incredulous looks.

I was booted from the bridal suite and told to meet them in the salon later. Apparently my lack of understanding was too much of a liability.

Phil was no better. He paced around his cabin like he wasn't sure she'd show up.

"But you guys are already married." I pointed out.

"Doesn't matter Bells. We are recommitting to each other and it's just as important this time as it was the first time," he said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, well I have to get gussied up. Congrats Phil. See you down there." I smiled.

"Thanks Bella. I love you kid." He smiled back.

After an insane amount of time being worked on by a stylist named Alice, I was declared suitable to go. I went back to the bridal suite to find my mother ready in her simple, cream colored a-line gown.

"Mom, you look amazing. And for the record, Phil does too." I smiled.

"Oh, thank you Bells. I know this will happen for you someday," she breathed.

"I know mom, don't worry about me. Let's get out there and get you hitched…again." I grinned.

The small ceremony was beautiful. We passed a majestic glacier near twilight. It was magical. The reception was in full swing at that point. Congratulations and drinks flowed. The kids danced around, grown ups following them out. It was a great party.

Waiters passed champagne around, I didn't usually drink the stuff, but it was a celebration after all. I glanced at the clock; it was an hour after I had told Emmett to arrive. I slurped back the rest of my glass and grabbed another. I wobbled out to the dance floor.

"Hey moooom, congrats guysssss," I slurred.

"Uh, hey Bells. Take it easy on the champagne ok?" my mom asked.

"Sure thing moooom, one more. I'm good to go." I smiled.

I teetered back to the deck and sat down on a chaise. _How could he stand me up? It's not like I don't know where he works._

I chugged the champagne and wandered to the railing. I pouted to myself about having no date to the ceremony and how the one I invited didn't show. I blinked back the tears that threatened to roll down my cheeks.

Unfortunately, tears weren't the only thing attempting to come up. Before I knew it I was heaving the entire contents of my stomach over the edge. _Perfect end to a perfect night._

"Bella, Bella, are you ok? Here sit down, let me get you some water." Emmett's arm wrapped around my waist, guiding me back to the chair.

"Ohhhh, look who's here now, Mr. Ican'tshowwwwipentimeeeeeee," I slurred.

"Maybe not on time, but in time I see." He winked.

"Oh shurrrrrrup you." I frowned.

He sat next to me and handed me a glass of water. I scowled at it, but took a sip. He gently pushed the hair out of my face, searching for me eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella," he whispered.

"Where were you?" I said, with more sourness than I meant to.

"My supervisor is a real jackass and even though I was off tonight, he made me go work part of the dinner shift in one of the dining rooms. I just got done, changed and ran up here." He took me hand in his.

"Oh…ok. Well I think I'm partied out. Can we just hang here?" I asked.

"Anything for you gorgeous." He wrapped an arm around me and lightly kissed my forehead.

We sat like that for what felt like hours. Partygoers came and went, crews came in and cleaned up and we were still wrapped up in each other's arms. The conversation flowed so easily. We had so much in common.

The sun rose and I knew my time on the ship was ending and our time together with it. Traitorous tears filled my eyes as he walked me to my room.

"Bells, please don't cry. This isn't the end for us," he declared.

He kissed me gently and held me close. We had already exchanged contact information and were surprised to find we both lived in the Seattle area. So I knew he was right, it wasn't the end for us. But he wasn't sure how much longer this job would last. It could be Fall before we met up again.

"Good bye Emmett." I sniffled.

"Bye beautiful." He smiled.

I moped around while waiting for my family to disembark. I wondered what could possibly be taking them so long.

My mom walked to me with a bouquet of flowers. I rolled my eyes, how many romantic gestures was Phil going to use this weekend.

"These were in your cabin honey. They are yours. There's a note." She handed them off to me.

I inhaled their fragrance before tearing open the card. In rough handwriting, a note was scrawled out to me.

Beautiful –

Turns out, I'm not so interested in the high seas when you are gone. Coming back to Seattle in a couple weeks.

Love

E

My heart leapt. I didn't know if this relationship could be more, but now I knew we'd have the chance to find out.

**End note:** This story is another inspiration of my friend Marina. She gives me the ideas, and I form the words. I can't rightfully post this without giving her the credit as well. She wanted Bella with someone other than Edward. This is for her.


End file.
